Flameswater
by Q the Cyndaquil
Summary: After living through a series of unfortunate events, Lizbeth Cinderblaze, a Quilava, and her son Quinton Flameswater, a Cyndaquil, must live through life between an abusive father and from the unknown. Currently planning to rewrite the story as well as make a new chapter so that reading is fluid.
1. Prologue: A Series of Unfortunate Events

_Warning: There will be some suggestive things such as rape, murder, etc._

_Q doesn't own Pokemon, GameFreak, or Nintendo._

It was February 13, 2013, a Dewott escorted a Quilava and a Cyndaquil to a cave and gave them only a few sticks. This cave was empty, stalactites were soaked in cave water, and no sign of any stalagmites. There are a couple of a Magikarps laying dead on the ground, and a little bonfire beside them. The Dewott, Sheldon Wotts, firmed his grip to the Quilava, looked her dead in her eyes, and leaned it for a smooch. The Quilava, Lizbeth Cinderblaze, pushed him away, until a scallop knocked her back down to the floor. The Cyndaquil, Quinton Flameswater, is utterly mortified, too scared to do anything at this point. As a 6-year-old Cyndaquil, he's heard his father and mother fight all the time (it was natural), but seeing it in general is absolutely horrendous. Sheldon laid atop Lizbeth and grabbed his other scallop from the other side. That bruised up face moved on to swelling, to bleeding, then his suffering had stopped. Sheldon put back his scallops and leaned back in to Lizbeth.

"Let's try that again shall we?" He deeply kissed Lizbeth with all the love he intended. He groped her breasts, rubbed her clit, and whipped out his buldging cock. The poor Quilava's eyes widened as soon as his member entered in the gaping hole and screamed. While pleasuring each other, Quinton ran up to Sheldon and used Tackle on him. The Cyndaquil didn't use much force and the Dewott only caressed his pain. "You fucking bitch." Quinton stepped back and Sheldon rushed towards the child, Double Slapping him against the wall. Quinton was paralyzed. "Next time either of you fucking arses come up to me and beat me the hell up, you will be punished."

He left the cave, leaving the the two Pokemon hurt, stranded and alone.

* * *

Before Sheldon came to her life, Lizbeth lived a happy life. Her parents loved her the way she was, spending time together, and having fun. She finished school with straight As except for that one B- for PE in her seventh grade. Once she moved onto college, she met the greatest person in her life. His name was Nile Flameswater. Nile was a Typhlosion who happened to be younger than Lizbeth. He lived with an abusive mother (Prismarina) and a sick father (a Typhlosion). They both had the same classes and shared similar dreams like becoming an explorer or a paleontologist. By the time they graduated, and five long years of being together, Nile asked out Lizbeth to be his wife, in which Lizbeth quickly answered yes. Despite Nile's mother unwilling to give the couple their blessing, they got married nevertheless. After their honeymoon at the Alolan Islands, they produced a Cyndaquil, which they immediately named Quinton. They were unsure why exactly, but it was a name that seemed to suit him. With all three of them together, they became the top four famous explorers in the Johto region, and one of the richest families in the Pokemon world. After that, all of their success will topple down to dust dramatically.

At first it only dragged down gradually, starting off with the Flameswater Murders. In this case, Nile's father died by what Nile's mother claimed to be that sickness. The Prismarina goes on saying that this sickness was chronic, and there was no other way to prevent it. The police checks the crime scene, finding all sorts of evidence in the area. They find a trashed up room, presuming that its the bedroom, divorce documents on a desk, pill bottles all around the left side of the bed, the leftover stench from the corpse, and two pillows on the bed. The left pillow had the dander from the Typhlosion and rhe right one had saliva from the same victim. It turns out that the mother suffocated the poor guy. While trying to find her, the Prismarina took hostage of Lizbeth's parents. The cops found her at an abandoned warehouse. She killed her father, who also happens to be a Typhlosion, and soon killed herself in the process.

A couple of months after that, Lizbeth's mother found out that she had pyrocarcinoma, a lung cancer diagnosed to fire types. For fire types this lung cancer is, at this point, the deadliest cancer out there. It focuses on the portion of the lung where fire types typically breathe fire. It also doesn't take long for Pokemon to find out whether or not they do have pyrocarcinoma. Symptoms include uncontrollable coughing, fatigue, sharp pain in the chest, wheezing, and weight loss. Her mother took it off as a simple common cold, but there wasn't much time for her to even do anything. They tried treating her, but it turned out that they just didn't have enough time to help her. She died a few weeks after that.

With no family around her or Nile, they continue living the life they still have. After a year of unfortunate events, everything seemed peaceful for the small family. A few of their friends cheered them up along the way, and they still continued searching for treasures behind the Johto, and even Kanto, regions. One night, a group of robbers, a Buizel, a Mankey, and a Teddiursa attempted to rob their house. They expected the high security, such as the traps and the cameras littered around their home. While taking a valued item, they triggered an alarm, and the family immediately came to the situation. Nile agreed to find the culprits, while Lizbeth will protect Quinton and call the police. Nile looked everywhere for them by using the cameras, but as he checked through them, the Buizel sprayed his back, extinguishing all of the fire from the Typhlosion. Not long after, the police came, and arrested the three, and Lizbeth found the cold body of his husband.

More months came by, and Lizbeth was facing through depression. While shopping late at night, Lizbeth was sexually assaulted by Sheldon Wotts. He would force Liz to be his secret wife, he would use up most of Lizbeth's money for things such as cars and popularity. It was because of him, he couldn't interact with anyone close to her, and she would be invisible to the public. While spending all of their money away, they were given the usual rent of around $1.5M. Because of Sheldon, they were left with $5K, so all three of them fled to Sheldon's hideout. This hideout was located many miles off of Blackthorn City, a city where most Johto Dragon types typically live. This hideout was at a cliff of a mountain, it had a great view of scenery such as a large forest and a lake, but only little to no Pokemon inhabited the empty environments. This cliff had the great view, a cabin, and a large cave that only lead to nowhere. At this time, Quinton, Lizbeth, and Sheldon lived at the cabin, which had a bedroom, a kitchen, a restroom, and a living room. Quinton slept in the restroom, while Lizbeth and Sheldon slept in the bedroom, as Sheldon tried to mate with Lizbeth multiple times. At one point, Lizbeth was pregnant with Sheldon, and produced an Oshawott, a male Oshawott. Unfortunately, the child had only a matter of minutes, dying on the arms of his mother. Sheldon didn't show any remorse of this, for he didn't care in the slightest. He threw the corpse off of the cliff like how Mr. Mimes would throw pies at a Pokemon's face. The only thing that mattered was that his wife was there to entertain his body in every possible way. After a couple of arguments, he threw the two to live in the cave. There wasn't anything there except for the stalactites. She's been living in this cave for 4 years, and Quinton is 6-years-old, which brings back what had happened in the beginning in this story.

* * *

The two Pokemon were stranded and alone. The only food he would only give them are Magikarps, Slowpoke Tails, and usually the crumbs of whatever that Dewott eats. One time they tried escaping, only to find out that Sheldon is always on watch. The only privacy they get is inside the cave. They lay helplessly, just waiting for the next day to arrive. Only then a crack made a sound within the walls of the cave. At first glance, Quinton thought he was hearing things, but then it happened again, as well as some whispering from the other side.

"Mom?" He whispered, but his mom didn't reply. The walls shook again. "Mom?" He whispered, but in a frightened tone, and yet, she hadn't replied. The walls shook once more, the crack widened up, and Quinton cowered towards Lizbeth. "Mom! Wake up! I'm scared!" He hugged his mother real tight, and all of a sudden, a large boom came from the walls. Sheldon immediately woke up, but passed it as something else. Quinton and Lizbeth, on the other hand, were forced to sleep. A group of Pokemon exited out of the newly dug hole, eyeing on the two Pokemon.


	2. Ch 1: Taken Away

**_Warning: There will be some suggestive things such as rape, murder, etc._**

**_Boo: Q doesn't own Pokemon, GameFreak, or Nintendo._**

* * *

"Mommy! Wake up! I'm scared!" Quinton shook his mother as he hoped to find a sign of movement from her. Suddenly, a large boom came from the cavern walls and two Pokemon exited out. One of them was a large Chandelure and the other was a Haunter. They walked towards the two _unconscious _Pokemon and simply stared at them as they spoke in some foreign language. The Haunter picked up the Quilava and rested her on one of the Chandelure's arms. The same Haunter picked up Quinton and placed him on another arm. The two levitated back to the hole, and closed the entrance with the many rocks littered around the spot. Quinton slowly opened one of his eyes and alas, an entire town glowed within the cave.

This cave absolutely ginormous, each dimension seemed to be endless. Homes were located all over the place: ceilings, walls, the bases of the cave. He also passed by what seemed like a garden. A large tree grew in the middle of this patch of grass. The lights seemed to have emitted naturally, but there was no source of electricity. This small observation came to an end once the Chandelure and the Haunter entered some location with more Pokemon in it.

There was only psychic, dark, and ghost type Pokemon in this room, aside from the two fire types. The large room they were currently in had seven Pokemon including the three and Quinton himself. Two of the Pokemon (one was a Swoobat and the other was a Weezing) were waiting aside a wall, probably waiting for some assistance. The other Pokemon was a Misdreavus and it had talked to the Chandelure and the Haunter, but something about that conversation made Quinton feel alien. They spoke in a language they seemed to make up. It sounded like gibberish, like a newborn making words up. While Quinton doesn't fully understand English fully, he does know that they didn't use words like "the" or the vocabulary a typical toddler would learn. The Misdreavus escorted the Chandelure and the Haunter to one separate room. This room seemed like a cave itself. A rectangular prism-shaped room with a pair of weaved up beds. The Chandelure placed each body on the bed, until one of them had "woke up."

Quinton, being a kid demanding for answers, turned towards the Pokemon and stood towards them. "Who are you?" The unexpected child had scared the ghost types, and the Chandelure had immediately ran off. He hid behind the entrance as the Haunter looks back at him in disbelief. Instead of a heated argument, he sighs and tells the kid something, only something. Quinton couldn't understand anything and his questioned expression didn't leave off of his face. The Haunter groans again, and looks back on the Chandelure coward. He tells the Chandelure some sort of demand, in which the Chandelure quickly leaves. Meanwhile, Quinton tackled the Haunter. "Who are you?" The Haunter covered his frightened face and sobbed. It spoke an alien sentence but the youth ignored it. The Haunter only then cowered behind the doorway, leaving Quinton being a proud little toddler. After all of that, he goes back to see his mother, and waited for him to wake up.

Only minutes later, did the Quilava wake up as confused as her son. Upon waking up, she only notices Quinton, and the homey room she's been left in. It was like some sort of random nightmare. "Where... Where am I?" Lizbeth asked Quinton.

"We're in the cave." Quinton bluntly stated.

"That can't be. Are you sure we're talking about the same cave we have lived for years on end?"

"Yes."

The thought of this blew Lizbeth's mind away. This can't possibly be the same cave that they inhabited for years. Sheldon made sure that each corner was barren, and that there was no place to hide, but this place that the two are currently at, felt like a normal room. Not only that, unlike the floor that Sheldon gave to them, this area seemed polished, or rather molded to be a room. The Quilava crouched down to Quinton's height, placed her paws on his shoulders, looked deep into his eyes, and asked with all seriousness, "How did we get here Quinton?"

"After you went asleep and Mr. Sheldon left to his house, two Pokemon carried us here."

"Where did these Pokemon come from?"

"The cave."

This answer only brought up to the conclusion that these Pokemon were intelligent given that this room was unnatural. Not only that, these Pokemon could be some ancient group like a band of cave dwellers since there wasn't any sign of cracks on the walls of the cave. The cracks could have possibly been eroded as time went on.

"Did you ask these Pokemon questions?"

"I asked them who were they, but they said something and left."

"What do you mean by _said something_?"

"They said stuff. I don't know what they said, but I know it's not from here. I didn't here 'the' or 'a' when they talked so I got angry and they left."

This then further shows that these Pokemon could possibly be cave dwellers. She stood up, and she walked to the doorway. The doorway was more like an empty hole, not that it really mattered anyway. Outside the doorway, a Misdreavus was talking to the Haunter from earlier. the Haunter was gesturing his hands and a pool of liquid was below the ghost Pokemon. The Misdreavus nodded, and hovered to the room, only to find out that a Quilava is blocking the doorway. Lizbeth was about to leave the room, but was stopped by the Misdreavus.

"_Rtse, M faew cfz eo ieap hxvv. N hae kareg mexerggleogw sd ehq Lsqnmii ysaf xza Eftijds imdh vbwzy jog xok._" Misdreavus hesistantly told Lizbeth. It was this that Lizbeth had expected, language from the ancient times. It was this language that was frequently used right after Arceus had created the universe, or so they say. While it has always been used, it has been hard to find artifacts or even records to translate the language. Either way, this still gave Lizbeth and Quinton a puzzled look. Quinton tried escaping the room by going around his mother but the Misdreavus stopped him with the same warning.

"Perhaps, she's telling us to stay here." Lizbeth notified Quinton.

"But why? I want to go back!" Quinton whined and the Misdreavus stared at the Cyndaquil. He sat down, pounding the floor with his paws, and kicking his legs.

Lizbeth carried Quinton and reminded him, "Quinton, I can't understand them. We can't leave this room either, because this Pokemon will not let us. The only thing we can do is stay here on our beds and wait until something happens. Okay?"

Her eyes started to swell as a droplet formed on her eyes. The stern voice of hers made Quinton feel hopeless, and answered with a dissatisfied okay to her. They hugged for awhile, and the Misdreavus turned around. Before the Misdreavus could leave, she left out one quick note. "_Dzu nsld dhr'k spep xg sokvp fmogx Wipkijx. Dhq aahl tvinge esgj. Im wytflpr'l padi ctyg._" Then she departed from the doorway. It didn't matter though. The mother and son will stay in this room helplessly until someone arrives. The two laid down one bed, while the other bed stood there, empty.

"Do you think Mr. Sheldon will find us?" Quinton asked. Lizbeth feared that specific question. It was the last question that she didn't need to know. All she knows is that she's safe. And surely, Sheldon will never reach them. She firmly hugs him, and Quinton hugs her back.

"I'm not sure Quinton. I'm not sure..."

Lizbeth caressed Quinton like the child that he is. Just then, outside the doorway, the shadow of a Pokemon cast on the floor, and a cough had brought the two fire-types. A Sylveon blocked the doorway, and stood there proudly. "Greetings Lizbeth Cinderblaze, Quinton Flameswater, to our home."

* * *

**Q: N sobi qku xratjep xzes vlrueed!**

**Boo: English Quinton.**

**Q: Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys don't need to worry about the strange line of gibberish. It would be coincidence to see if these random letters do make sentences, but who knows... maybe they do say something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
